Young Life
by Kovitlac
Summary: [StEx]A story of everyone's favorite okay, well my favorite villan. Features Cobalt, and the very beggining of his journey from being a sweet, kindhearted older brother, and transforming into a evil, coldblooded monster. First set of the series.
1. Default Chapter

"Damn it, Cobalt, just get the hell out of here! Now! Before I grab you by the neck and throw you out!" A loud male voice thundered

"Cobalt, leave now!" Little Cobalt's large round eyes searched his mother's face, hoping to find a sign that she really didn't mean that. He found none. He grasped his wooly teddy bear tightly around the middle and turned to the door.

"Mommy, I-"

"Don't you DARE ignore me, faggot!" The male voice yelled again, filled with rage. The solid red and black electric engine glared down at the small 3 year old with hatred. You would never guess this little boy was his own son. A silver passenger car knelt beside Cobalt and gave him a warm hug, tears in her eyes as she looked over her own pride and joy since he had been born.

"Cobalt, please go. Go take care of your sister…" Cobalt's eyes widened slightly, but he obeyed his mother, reached up for the door knob, and opened the door. His father stomped over and gave the boy a hard shove out. Cobalt landed hard on his hands and knees, his only teddy bear landing on the hard wooden floor a few feet away. Cobalt barely had time to look over his shoulder at his mother one more time before the door was slammed loudly in his face. Harsh screaming and sobbing came from the other side, filling Cobalt's ears with words that a simple 3 year old should not hear.

He stumbled to his feet, took another tight hold of his bear (his only toy since he was born) and tottered down the short hall to his tiny, closet-spaced room. Battered wallpaper clung to the walls, and a single torn certain was drawn tightly over the small window not even Cobalt himself would be able to fit through. The room was dimly lit, the light from the daytime outside being the only source to see by. In a corner lay a rusted, tattered mattress with an equally torn blanket and no pillow. On that lay a tiny baby girl, no more then 10 months of age. She wore a diaper and a thin blue shirt.

Young Cobalt sat down on the mattress next to his only sibling. He sat her up about half way and held her as she slept. More screaming was coming from down the hall, and then came the sound of a light bulb being shattered. Cobalt winced and hugged his bear closer then ever, and whispered words to his sister. It didn't matter much what he was saying, it just felt good to have someone – even if it was only a sleeping 11 month old – to listen to him.

Cobalt stayed there for a few hours, never moving. Not even an inch. Outside it was as black as night. More shouting. Cobalt could no longer hear his mother's sobs and wails of fear and anguish. Only his father was shouting. Cobalt heard the huge engine open the door, and stomp down the hall. Cobalt started shaking in fear. Fear of his father was the only reason the little electric was alive. However, Cobalt didn't have any idea that his father was much worse then that….

But Cobalt's door to his room didn't open. There was the sound of a slamming door, then complete silence. No screams. No wails. His father was gone. And his mother?

Cobalt didn't know for sure. He sat still in the dark, baby sister in his lap, still asleep. The house stood in total silence. Cobalt hardly dared to breathe, for fear his furious father would return. All the years of his father's brutal abuse to little Cobalt came flooding back to him. There had never been a day he felt safe. His mother had tried to protect him, but she too faced painful abuse from her alcoholic husband. She was too young to be a mother of two….just barely 19, and living in fear. It was terrible.

Still silence. Cobalt knew his mother wasn't coming in. Deep down, he knew she was finally gone. His father's rage had gone far enough, and that same rage made him a killer. One lone tear slid down Cobalt's cheek, but that was all. His future as he knew it was finished.


	2. Young Life Ch 2

"Where are we going?"

"Shh… We'll be there soon."

"But Coby-"

"Shh!

Two-year-old Eris uttered a tired sigh. Cobalt looked down at her. "Getting tired?..." The little girl gave a silent nod. Cobalt stopped in the middle of the tracks. "Alright… I'll carry you." He lifted his little sister into his arms and continued on.

"Thank you, Coby…"

"Uh huh."

It'd been a year and 2 months since Cobalt had left home, taking his 10-month-old baby sister, Eris, with him. His father had finally snapped, and after years of horrible abuse directed at his 19-year-old wife and 3-month-old toddler, he'd murdered his wife during a heated argument. It hadn't taken Cobalt long to realize he and Eris would be next, if he did not do something. In a matter of hours, he and Eris had stolen away while his father was in the midst of yet another drunken stupor. The children had aimlessly wondered the streets since that time, begging for money from passer-byes, and even stealing what little they could get away with, just to get by.

Cobalt shifted under the little girl's weight.

"Coby?"

"Yeah, Eris?"

"Can you tell me where we going?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." Truth was, Cobalt wasn't exactly sure where they were either, only hoping they were getting close. Than he saw it. _May's Home for Orphans._ Although the little boy couldn't read, he'd seen enough about the place to at least know children unwanted by their families lived there. He shifted Eris to his other hip and approached the building wearily. It was as silent as a tomb. Cobalt came closer and found himself on the front step, stating up at the huge brick structure. He slowly set Eris down on the stoop, than bent down and met her gaze. "Eris, you stay here, now." He swallowed. "Big brother has to go away, okay?"

Eris's lower lip trembled. "Coby has to go?..." Cobalt swallowed.

"Yes. But I promise-" Eris heaved a sob.

"No! No go…stay wif me!" She clung to her older brother – her only protection. Her eyes flooded with tears. Cobalt held his only sibling tightly.

"I promise I'll see you again, Eris." He whispered in her ear, tears sliding down his own face. "I promise I will. I'll…I'll never leave you for good." Eris took in big shuddering breaths.

"You…you promise…" She whispered, gazing into Cobalt's silver eyes. Cobalt knew what she wanted to hear. He's whisper it to her every night they slept on the tracks – a constant reassurance that no matter what, he'd _never_ turn out like Father… Cobalt believed, deep in his heart, he'd never come to that.

"I promise, Eris."

Cobalt stayed with Eris until the little girl finally drifted off to sleep. As soon as the little girl's sobs had quieted, Cobalt climbed to his feet, after giving his baby sister a tiny, loving kiss on the forehead. Then the 4-year-old stole back into the night.


	3. Young Life Ch 3

Morning arrived. For most, the day brought comfort. Peace. A sense of well-being, with 2 cups of coffee and a plate of hard-boiled eggs. For one little boy, however, the day brought hurt and pain.

Cobalt sighed and gazed up at the cloud-less sky. It was the first morning without his little sister. He trudged wearily down the tracks in search of anything edible he could get his hands on. Just ahead was a hot dog vender trying his best to persuade a young couple to purchase a hot dog or two. Cobalt perked up and made his way over to the other die of the cart. He sniffed the air and began to salivate. He couldn't help it. It'd been at least two days since he'd last eaten, and even then it had been a quick meal. Cobalt stood on his tip-toes and – as carefully as he could – Cobalt grabbed a raw hotdog from the plate and quickly sat down behind the cart to munch on his prize. Seconds later a shadow covered the boy. Cobalt looked up slowly and discovered the flushed face of the hotdog vender.

"You crummy kid! Where's your mother – she had better pay for that!" Cobalt was startled to his feet. The little boy's face turned pale.   
"Uh? Mom? She's, uhh…she's…"

"You answer me when I'm taking to you, boy!" He gave a huff. "If she's not here to pay for that in 5 seconds I swear to God I –" Cobalt did not hear the rest. The 4 year old took off like a rocket down the tracks, running so fast he could barely see his feet move. A sudden thought occurred to him. _I'm flying…_ The little boy was in awe of himself. He glanced back over his shoulder to see the hotdog vender waving a bun at him angrily, yelling into the wind. Cobalt was astonished. _You really can run from your problems…_ And Cobalt did.

"Coby?"

"Coby? He's not here." The voice sounded confused. Eris opened her eyes. Three strangers were looking down at her. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Where's my brother?..."

"Brother? Is that who left you here?" One of the strangers, a woman, wrote something down on a notepad. Eris' eyes began to water with tears. "I want Coby!"

Another stranger, a male, hummed to himself. "Is that your brother's name?" Eris hesitated, tears sliding down her cheeks. "His name is Cobalt…he's my big brother…" The strangers all nodded to each other. The male spoke again. "And…Cobalt…your big brother…how old is he?" Erin counted her fingers.

"Umm…_this_ many…" 4 fingers were held up. The strangers all looked to each other.

"And where are your parents." Eris shook her head. She began to feel better about these people. They seemed to be nice.

"Mommy's gone. That's what Coby said. And daddy…daddy was mean and he's gone too." The cars huddled around her looked bewildered.

"Gone? How long?" The little girl only shrugged. The cars all murmured to each other in low tones as Eris closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, exhausted.

Night came again. Cobalt sat shivering on the cold ground behind an alleyway dumpster, the remainder of half an orange he'd stolen in his hand. Cobalt raised his head and gazed at the full moon high above his head. He felt both relieved and scared. Relieved that he had been successful in finding his little sister a place to stay, and scared that he'd never make it to see her again.

Cobalt sighed softly and curled up on his side, his head resting against an empty tin can. Tears ran from the 4-year-old's eyes. And in the light of the full moon, he finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Young Life Ch 4

"Momma?"

"Cobalt?"

"Momma, it's you!" Cobalt opened his eyes and gazed into the face of his loving mother. His mother smiled and wrapped her arms around her first child.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Momma." Cobalt climbed to his feet and embraced his mother around the neck, his cheek pressed against hers. He relished in the feel of his mom's soothing hand against his back. He finally pulled his face away and met his mother's eyes…only to find a sad smile on her lips. "…Mom?"

She stroked her son's cheek with a gentle hand. "I can't stay, sweetie… I have to go." Cobalt's heart skipped a beat.

"Why, Momma? Why can't you stay?..." His mother gave a soft, sad sigh.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. Her image began to fade.

"Momma?" Cobalt began to cry, his grip around his mother's neck loosening. "Momma, don't go! Please!..."

But she was gone.

Cobalt was awakened by a cold snickering sound. The boy blinked his eyes and raised his head. "…Momma?" Cobalt whimpered, still lost in his dream.

"Momma?" The snickering continued. Cobalt felt a sudden sharp pain in his side. The little engine opened his eyes and quickly sat up, but was roughly pushed back down again. He scanned the area behind the dumpster. An older boy – a preteen by the looks of it – was down on one knee, prodding Cobalt with a sharp-looking stick. A smirk crossed the boy's face as he saw Cobalt awake.

"About time, kid. You got any money?" Cobalt stared at the older boy in wonder. The kid glared at Cobalt.

"Listen kid, ya got any money? Mom says I gotta get at least 10 dollars a day to stay at home." The kid brandished the stick at Cobalt, who instinctively backed away from the weapon and into the brick wall behind him. "So ya got money or not?"

Cobalt licked his dry lips. "Nuh uh…" The big kid rolled his eyes and stood up, looming over the helpless 4-year-old.  
"No money means you gotta help me _get_ money." Cobalt looked confused. The boy took hold of Cobalt's arm and yanked him to his feet. "C'mon." Cobalt, feeling he did not have any choice in the matter, followed.

Throughout the next several months, Cobalt followed Vincent (as was the boy's name) everywhere. He was amazed by the boy's sardonic, seemingly uncaring behavior and attitude towards others. Cobalt watched in wonder as Vincent would saunter up to any random food stand and just grab whatever he wanted. He usually got away with it, too. And in time, he taught young Cobalt everything he knew. Together, they stole food from unsuspecting venders and cooks, ranging from little sidewalk hotdog venders, to the fancier sit-down restaurant chefs. If they ever got caught, Vincent would taunt the enraged cook into following him, while Cobalt stole away into the crowd with their food. They'd meet up later to eagerly look over their stolen catch. Secretly, Cobalt envied Vincent's ability to race fast enough to easily leave almost anyone in his dust.

One day, roughly 5 months after Cobalt and Vincent first paired up together, Cobalt finally spoke to Vincent about his wish.

"You want to skate as fast as me?"

"Yeah. Can you teach me?" Vincent tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Look. You're an okay kid. But you're only 4. There's no way I can teach you, anyway." Cobalt licked his lips.

"Please, Vincent? If I could race so fast, I wouldn't have to hide whenever we got food." His pleading eyes searched Vincent's. The now-15-year-old diesel boy finally seemed to give in.

"Fine. But I'm not teaching you. I'll take you to where _I_ learned how to run." Cobalt was so excited he gave a hop of joy. Vincent suddenly grabbed Cobalt's wrist.

"But you gotta swear on your life you'll listen to me. Got it? No trying to speak up if Stitch makes ya mad."

"Stitch?" Cobalt blinked.

"Yeah…" Vincent looked Cobalt over. "He might just teach you a few things. You're not that bad, as it is." Cobalt's chest swelled out with pride. Vincent rolled his eyes. "C'mon. I'll show ya where he lives."

Stitch was 3 years older then Vincent, and over twice his size. Cobalt found himself sweating from nervousness when Vincent brought him out.

"So? Who's the Runt?" Stitch lowered the cigarette from his mouth. Grey curls of smoke swirled up toward the ceiling of the dimly-let storage shed and vanished. Various engines and beefy-looking cars glared at Cobalt from the sides. A controlled fire crackled in the corner just behind Stitch. Cobalt felt Vincent give him a small shove forward.

"My – my name is Cobalt…" The engine stammered out. Stitch snorted.

"Did I ask you, kid!" Cobalt involuntarily shrank back from fear, bumping into Vincent. Vincent raised his head.

"Some kid I picked off the street. Was sleepin' by a garbage can." Stitch's eyes wondered over Cobalt as he took another sharp inhale of his cigarette.

"How old?"

"Four." Stitch threw his cigarette down in disgust.

"Four! Damn it, I've taught _forty-year-olds,_ and here you want me to train this pathetic little Runt!" Vincent swallowed and lowered his head. Cobalt had never seen Vincent act so submissive before.

"You trained me… Can we give the kid a break? He's been beggin' me to give him a few pointers, but I can't teach. And I'm, uh…nowhere near as fast as you…" Stitch's fiery temper cooled just as fast as he'd heated up. He took another cigarette from his pocket and lit it with metallic silver lighter. He breathed in and out, giving a contented sigh as he did so.

"Fine. I'll see what the Runt is capable of…"


	5. Young Life Ch 5

"Faster, Kid! Move that ass!"  
Cobalt willed his legs to move faster. His breathing came in short, painful gasps. His vision was red. But the 12 year old kept at it, forcing himself to speed down the track as if he were one of only two in the final stretches of a huge National race.

"Faster Kid, or the Boys will beat you till you really _can't_ breathe anymore!" Cobalt thought his lungs would burst. But that threat was enough to keep him at that pace until he finally crossed the finish line – actually just a rough line scratched out in the dirt. Only then did Cobalt allow himself to finally collapse on the ground, breathing hard, his lungs screaming for air. He was dripping with sweat, and hardly noticed a pair of skates stop in front of him.

"You did okay, Kid." Cobalt raised his head and spotted Stitch staring down at him, puffing away on his trademark cigarette. "You really did. Now if only I can get that outta you every time. Then you'd really be somethin'." Then he turned away.

It'd now been eight years since Cobalt's older friend Vincent introduced the little engine to Stitch. That was when Cobalt's life had really changed. Stitch began teaching the boy anything that seemed to be important, from stealing food and getting away with it, to being able to race several miles at top speed. At first everything was extremely difficult for the then-small electric engine. But over the years, as Cobalt began to age more and more, he entered an extreme growth spurt, getting taller and heavier every day. He had nearly reached Vincent's height, who was by this time 23 years of age. That didn't mean a whole lot had gotten easier for Cobalt – Vincent could still whip the kid as good as ever at 26 years.

It took Cobalt several minutes to begin breathing regularly again. At last he managed to roll over on his back and pull himself into a sitting position. A wave of dizziness hit the young engine but he forced himself to ignore it. Cobalt wiped sweat from his face and peered over at Vincent, who was looking smug.

"Yeah, not bad, Runt." He smirked. Runt had been Cobalt's nickname ever since he'd arrived. Although Cobalt wasn't at all much of a rant anymore, the boys never called him by his real name. Cobalt didn't mind – he was appreciative just to get a place to stay and food to eat.

A sultry female sleeper car chose that moment to emerge from Stitch's warehouse. Her narrow green eyes wandered over the small track and landed on the exhausted Cobalt. She smirked, sent him a wink, and made her way over to Stitch, draping her arm around the engine's waist. Cobalt's eyes followed her cherry red and bubblegum pink frame, and he gave a soft sigh. Cosmic. Figured. Followed Stitch around like a second shadow. Stitch always pretended to hate her, but Cobalt knew how they acted late at night. Cosmic was only 12, Cobalt's age, but Cobalt had quickly realized that around here, age didn't matter much. _Survival_, did. Or personal comfort. Stitch certainly didn't seem to mind that his nightly entertainer was younger then half his age. No one around there did. Or perhaps they just didn't matter because Cosmic enjoyed entertaining them, as well. She had yet to do very much for Cobalt, however. Cobalt had noticed her eyeing him everywhere he went. Perhaps Stitch had told her to stay away from him, or maybe Cosmic just wasn't into him. Either way, Cobalt didn't care much. His daily training kept his mind off anything but running. Running and meeting Stitch's high standards, which rose every day.

"Runt!" A sharp reprimand brought Cobalt's mind back to just that. Cobalt snapped to attention. "Sir?" It was forbidden that the lower recruits call Stitch anything other then 'Sir'. At least not to his face. And although Cobalt was ten times better then any of the other engines that Stitch was currently training, the same rule applied to him.

"I want to see you get your ass back on that track and run 3 slow laps. Then you're done for the day." A scowl was evident on the engine's face. Cobalt, however, knew Stitch wasn't real angry with him. It was Stitch's natural expression.

"Yes Sir."

As Cobalt cruised slowly around the track, cooling himself off, he found his mind lingering on the days before he'd been taken in by Stitch and Vincent. He remembered his baby sister, Eris…he even remembered taking her to an orphanage. _May's Home for Orphans_. He'd never forget the name. He wanted badly to see his sister again. Perhaps tomorrow he would be able to…

"Cobalt?" Surprised to actually be called by name, Cobalt blinked and raised his head. Peering through the dim light he made out a familiar figure posed in the doorway. Cobalt sighed and laid his head back down.   
"Isn't it a little late, Cosmic? Go back to Stitch – I'm sure he misses your company." A sharp crackle sounded from Cobalt's own little personal fire, which was the only source of light in his room. Not that his room needed much like, anyway – it little more then a closet. Just barely enough room for a ragged green cot, similar to what all the other racing trainees had. And that suited Cobalt just fine.

A similar sigh came from Cobalt's doorway. "Stitch is too tired tonight. Said something about finding somebody else…" Cobalt rolled his eyes in the darkness.

"Go away – I'm busy." His thoughts continued to linger on his sister. He was still planning to see her the next day. His mind was again interrupted by his cot moving slightly. Cosmic had sat down beside him.

"Listen hun, I know you're probably thinkin' deep thoughts, or somethin'… But can't a stay; just for a little while?" Her eyes met Cobalt's. The engine groaned and rolled over, facing the wall.

"Fine, stay." He grumbled, closing his eyes. Moments later he felt two hands grip his shoulders and begin to rub. Cobalt jerked slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, calm down. Damn it, Boy, you act like it hurts or somethin'." Cosmic scolded. Cobalt was about to say something, then shut his mouth, deciding to let Cosmic continue. Her hands ran down Cobalt's muscled back, then his sides.

"I wish you'd just talk to me…" She whispered, stroking Cobalt's sides soothingly. "Please? I really wanted to be with you like this, but Stitch- "

"Shut up." Cobalt interrupted, rolling over on his back again, facing Cosmic. Those two words barely escaped his mouth before Cosmic wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him. Cobalt's eyes widened in surprise, than slowly closed as he relaxed, his body untencing. He hesitated barely two seconds before letting his arms slowly drape around Cosmic's thin waist. Cosmic's kiss quickly began to become more intimate – more excited. And Cobalt followed suite. The two quickly lost track of time and became trapped in a world of their own. A partnership was born.


	6. Young Life Ch 6

The next day seemed no different from the first. Stitch had Cobalt exhausted and had him gasping for breath by mid afternoon. Wiping sweat from his body with a ragged towel he'd been loaned, Cobalt made his way to the yard's only wooden bench and sat down. Leaning his head back against the brick wall behind him, Cobalt closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. All at once he felt soft arms encircling his neck, and a weight, although light, sitting down in his lap. Cobalt jerked his eyes open and stared right into Cosmic's.

"Cosmic, what are you doing!" He hissed sharply. Cosmic pressed her lips lightly against the corner of Cobalt's mouth, staring up into his eyes. Cobalt pushed her away from him. A pout crossed over Cosmic's beautiful face.

"Just saying good afternoon..." She purred, her pout turning into a smirk. "Is that wrong?..." Cobalt glared at her coldly.

"If Stitch ever saw you and me like…like that… I'd be dead in a day!" Cosmic rolled her eyes.

"Stitch wouldn't do that to you, honey. He knows he's not my only, mmm, playmate, shall we say? Besides…" A smug smile crossed her face once more. "You're just the strongest, fastest, most good-looking hunk of engine I've seen for a long time…"

"I swear, last night as a huge mistake." Cobalt growled. "It never should have happened! If Stitch _ever_ finds out about that-"

"Relax…" Cosmic purred. "Stitch won't find out…I promise." Cobalt's glare didn't lessen. Cosmic groaned. "Fine, fine. Cool your jets; I'll leave…" She sauntered away. Cobalt sighed and hugged his knees tightly against his chest.

Less then 2 hours later, Cobalt was standing before a familiar sign. _May's Home for Orphans_. The engine took a deep breath before letting his fist fall against the door.

"Eris! You have a visitor!"

Eris raised her head from her bed, a puzzled look crossing her delicate features. She sat up amongst a pile of scattered papers covering her bed sheets. 'To Cobalt' each of them read, along with various introductions. Eris seemed to be waiting to write the perfect letter to her big brother. She wasn't in any huge hurry anyway – her brother's address had yet to be found. And that was assuming he lived at an address. So far, no staff worker at _May's Home for Girls_ had come up with anything useful.

"Eris! A young man is here to see you!" Eris opened her door.

"Be there in a sec, Mitch!" Eris left her room, closing her door softly behind her.

"Hey, Eris!" came an excited voice. Eris turned to see a small dark blue male caboose of the same age skipping over to her. "Missed ya at lunch!"

"Sorry Beau. I was busy in my room."

"Writing another letter?" Beau's cheerful smile disappeared. "To your brother?..." Eris nodded.

"Uh huh. Figure maybe this time I can actually get more written down then 'Dear Cobalt, I miss you a lot…'" Beau sighed.

"Think you'll ever see him again, Eris?" Eris met Beau's eyes, her own very sad. "I hope so…" She whispered. "He was the best big brother in the world…"

Eris and Beau reached the Home's living room. And who she saw there made her shriek with joy.

"_COBY_!" Cobalt jerked in surprise – his back had been to her. He turned around quickly.

"Eris? They – they said you'd be here…" He was cut off by Eris rushing forward and leaping into his arms, burying her face against Cobalt chest.

"Coby, I can't believe it's you! I missed you so, so much! It's been forever since you left me here…" When she finally pulled her face away it was streaked with tears. Cobalt's eyes widened and he gently set her down.

"Don't cry, Eris…" He whispered, concerned. "I'm sorry I left you here; I just didn't know what else to do…" He trailed off, hoping he wasn't just making things worse. Eris sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"I just missed you so much, Coby." She sobbed, wrapping her arms tightly around her older brother's waist. Cobalt let his arms rest gently around his 10-year-old sister's shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. Beau stood back against the wall, his hands behind his back. He watched the reunion in silence, his eyes wandering over the bigger boy. He looked at least 17 or 18, but according to Eris, Cobalt was only 2 years older then her. That'd make him only 12. Beau couldn't believe it.

"Beau," Eris said, trying to smile. She really was happy. "Come over here and meet my brother, Cobalt." Cobalt's eyes landed on Beau.

"Hello." He said quietly as Beau came over to join the group. His soft tone startled Beau. He'd imagined someone this big would have a much deeper, more demanding voice. But Cobalt sounded more…timid, then anything else. The engine stuck out his hand. "I'm, uhh, Cobalt…"

"Beau." The blue caboose replied, taking Cobalt's hand and shaking it. Cobalt's grip wasn't as firm as he'd imagined it, either. Cobalt nodded.

"Umm, nice to meet you, Beau." He paused, glancing over the small car. "What are you – 8 years old?" He asked, trying to get a conversation going. Beau's face darkened in annoyance.

"I'm _12_!" He growled. "Same age as _her_!" He pointed to Eris. Cobalt swallowed.

"Oh. Umm, my apologies…" Eris took her older brother's hand and squeezed.

"He is sorry." She told Beau comfortingly. Personally, she wasn't surprised Cobalt had guessed about 8. Beau, although he _was_ her same age, didn't look it at all. Most adults really did confuse his age, which often made poor Beau very upset. Eris took her friend's hand and gripped it as well, giving him a warm smile.

"It's okay, Beau. Just think that years from now, you'll be happy to have people think you're younger then you really are!"

Somehow, that statement did very little to boost Beau's mood.


	7. Young Life Ch 7

"Your turn, Coby!"

"Just a sec! I haven't finished my turn, yet."

"Aww, I'm sorry, Beau."

Beau's cheerful smile quickly returned. "No problem, Eris." He said, gleefully finishing his turn.

"_Now_ it's your turn." Cobalt nodded and rolled the dice. The rest of his turn consisted of moving his Monopoly piece around the board. "Nothing happens." Eris nodded and began her turn.

"Whee, landed on Union Pacific Railroad! I'm buyin' it!" Beau giggled.

"No fair – you nearly got all the other railroads, too!" Eris playfully pushed Beau, who pushed her back, and the two were lost in a fun shoving match. Cobalt blinked at them and sighed softly. His sister was happy here. Cobalt didn't understand why he didn't feel happier for her. Perhaps part of him longed to take Eris back with him… Although in his mind, Cobalt knew that was just not possible. Eris would never be safe in the kind of life Cobalt now knew. She'd never even survive living that kind of way. Besides, Stitch would never allow it. And Cobalt would do anything to keep her safe.

"Coby?" Cobalt was jerked out of his thoughts. He gave Eris a soft smile. Eris peered back at him curiously. "I said it's your turn…"

Cobalt cleared his throat and got to his knees. "I'm sorry, Eris… I should be going." Eris' bright blue eyes widened.

"Huh? Go where?" She stammered. "Where are you going, Coby?..." Cobalt looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry. I have to go back to…" He hesitated. "Back to where I came from." Tears sprang to Eris' eyes.

"But…but when will you be back, Coby?..." Cobalt swallowed. He hated to make his baby sister cry. It made him feel like some sort of horrible monster.

"Yes. I promise, Eris. I will be back. I will see you again." Eris sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"And…and you promise…the other thing?" Cobalt took Eris' hands in his, staring at her lovingly.

"Of course I'll never forget. I promise that, too." He smiled. Eris managed a weak smile back, then collapsed, crying, into her brother's arms. Cobalt just held her for several minutes, feeling absolutely terrible.

Beau watched the two silently, for the second time that day. He strangely found himself loathing Eris' older brother. Who did he think he was, showing up when Eris was happiest, and then leaving her to wallow in her own tears? The engine was lucky he, Beau, was here to watch over Eris the rest of the time. Beau's eyes narrowed as Cobalt hugged his sister tightly once more, then stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry, Eris." Cobalt said softly. "I promise…" Then he was gone. Eris stood to accompany her brother to the door, but Beau stopped her.

"It hurts him to say good bye." He soothed the crying passenger girl, surprised at his own seriousness. For once he wasn't goofing around. "You can stay here." Eris hugged her best friend tightly and cried into his shoulder. Beau swelled with pride. Here he was, comforting an upset girl, all by himself. He gently led Eris over to her bed in the corner of her room and let her sit down. Quickly sitting down beside her, he handed her a tissue from the box on her night stand. Eris accepted it and blew her nose.

"Thank you." She whispered, setting the tissue back on the stand. Beau nodded and let Eris snuggle against him.

"There, there… I won't leave you. _I promise…_"

Back into the night. For the second time. Cobalt wandered at the irony. He stared at May's orphanage for what seemed like hours, until he felt a tap on his arm.

"Hey, Kid." It was Vincent. "What'cha doin' way out here?" His eyes followed Cobalt's gaze toward the orphanage. Cobalt quickly turned away from the low brick building.

"Nothin' I was just going back." He started off. Vincent tugged on his shoulder.

"No, man. What is it?" A smirk crossed his face. "What got a girlfriend there, or somethin'?" He winked. Cobalt found himself turning red.

"No, no girlfriend. Just my sister." The last phrase left him mouth before he could stop it. Vincent's eyes widened.

"Shit…" He whispered. "You got a sister? And she's there? Dude, if Stitch finds out, and knows you've been sneaking away to see her, he'll be furious!" Cobalt's metallic eyes shone brightly in the darkness.

"That's why you can't tell him! Promise me that!" Vincent looked down, then nodded.

"Yeah, yeah….No sweat, Runt. I won't tell him…"

"Thanks, man."

Cobalt returned once more to his dimly-lit room. The fire flickered and gave a sharp crackling, causing Cobalt to jump. He quickly scolded himself. He should be used to the occasional crackles and pops from the fire; after all, he'd been here 8, long years. Sighing, Cobalt laid down on his mattress and torn sheets, staring up at the ceiling, watching the looming shadows sway around and around, almost as if they were all dancing to some strangely silent melody. Cobalt felt his eyelids growing heavy. And within minutes of lying down, Cobalt was lost in a very deep sleep.


	8. Young Life Ch 8

Cobalt awoke late that morning. He lay on his side in bed for several minutes, eyes closed, pretending he was still asleep. Glancing at the old clock by his bed side (or should he say _cot_-side), he was surprised to find it already 10:23am. Why hadn't Vincent woken him up, yet? Rare was the morning Cobalt didn't awake to Vincent bitching in his ear, rattling on about how Stitch hated to be kept waiting, and so on. Cobalt shifted in bed – and felt a warm body comfortably lying against him. Startled, Cobalt twisted around to find Cosmic comfortably snuggled against his side. And Vincent standing in the doorway, glaring at Cobalt.

Cobalt blinked and sat up, rubbing a thick layer of sleep from his eyes.

"You idiot…" Vincent growled in a low voice, his jaw set. He squinted his eyes at the 12-year-old engine. Cobalt looked surprised.

"Huh?"  
"You idiot; you fool." Vincent stepped inside the room. "Sleeping with Stitch's girl? And not bothering to hide it? You little jackass – you'll get us _both_ kicked out of here!" Cobalt caught his breath.

"What do you mean both?" Vincent snorted in disgust.

"Once Stitch finds out, he'll be so mad, I wouldn't be surprised if he kicked everyone in this damned warehouse out just because of you!" His eyes lit up angrily. "I swear to Starlight, Cobalt – watch yourself!" And with that, he thundered away. Cosmic yawned and shifted, her eyes slowly opening as she peered up at Cobalt.   
"What's going on?..." She asked softly. Cobalt was beat-red in the face. "Cripes, Cosmic, Vincent is right." He breathed. "You've got to stop this!" Cosmic blinked innocently, laying a soft hand gently against Cobalt's chrome chest.

"Aww, sweetie, don't get upset. I promised Stitch won't find out, but even if he does, he won't care." Cobalt jerked away from her, stumbling out of bed.

"No! Damn it, Cosmic, try to understand me! Stitch _will not_ tolerate this from me! Don't you get it!" He turned his back to her, breathing hard. Cosmic stared at him from the cot, her eyes wide.

"But Coby-"

"But _nothing_!" Cobalt quickly exited the doorway, off to find Stitch and begin his morning workout. Cosmic sat in bed only a few moments longer, before following the engine out.

On the track that morning, Vincent seemed especially set on racing Cobalt into the ground. The two normally waged bitter morning, as well as afternoon, work-outs. Vincent usually won, but Cobalt had recently been cutting into the diesel's lead more and more as the days went on. Today, however, Vincent never gave Cobalt even a slim chance to catch up, as he rocketed for the lead after each and every start. Finally Cobalt had to quit early, exhausted, both physically and mentally. As he lay in the dirt beside the track, breathing hard and gasping for breath, a shadow loomed over him.

"Vincent whipped you this morning." Cobalt rolled over on his back, staring up into Stitch's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sir." He stammered. "I…I don't know what's wrong with me…" Stitch raised an eyebrow.

"I can't even tell if something's wrong with you, or something's fantastic with Vincent. Usually you two are fighting for the finish." Cobalt closed his eyes, seeing spots.

"I will to better tomorrow, Sir." Stitch snorted abruptly.

"Tomorrow? Runt, you will improve by _tonight_, hear me?" Cobalt opened one eye and nodded.

"Yes, Sir. Tonight. I understand."

"Good…" Stitch turned and began to leave. His last sentence caused a shiver to run down Cobalt's spine. "And if I ever, _ever_ catch you fraternizing with Cosmic, you're as good as dead." Then he was gone.

It was nearly lights-out at _May's Home for Orphans_. Eris was just getting ready for bed when Beau rolled in quietly.

"Eris?..." Came his timid voice. Eris stopped and turned around, surprised, but pleased none-the-less.  
"Beau?" She smiled. "Come sit down." She sat on her bed, padding the spot next to her. Beau came in and did just that.

"Just wanted to say hi." Beau smiled and blushed. "And good night, I guess." Eris took the caboose's hand.

"Thank you." She said, and she meant it. Beau nodded.

"You're welcome." He paused. "I guess that's what best friends are for anyway, right?" Eris smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Of course. And I'm thankful that you are my best friend. I enjoy your company." The blush quickly returned to Beau's face.

"Er, thank you." He stammered. He didn't get a chance to continue, as just then, Eris leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Beau stared at her.

"What…what was that for?..." Eris shrugged and grinned.

"Nothing special…" She stood up and began pulling back her sheets. "Good night, Beau." Beau nodded, stood, and headed for the door. On his way out, he glanced back at Eris one more time, his hand lightly touching his cheek, as if he couldn't believe that had been for real.


	9. Young Life Ch 9

Several days passed. Cobalt worked and trained harder then ever before. Cosmic's constant attention seemed to loosen up a bit. Instead of feeling relieved, as he expected himself to be, Cobalt felt unsure about it. It actually felt kind of nice having someone hanging on him all the time, treating him like he was a Champion, even if Cosmic probably treated every other guy in the warehouse the same way…

A year passed. Then two. Then 3 more. Cobalt didn't return to _May's Home for Orphans_ to see his little sister, again. Instead, to show her he still loved and cared about her, Cobalt left notes and small gifts out on the stoop in the wee hours of the night. He was always careful to never let anyone see him as he did so. He truly hoped they were getting to his sister. His last letter to her was as follows:

_Dear Dearest Eris, _

_I'm sorry I can't see you again. I want to – Starlight knows I want to. But the risk is too great. I live in fear that one of my friends will find out I went to see you. I could get in very, very deep trouble. And you could be hurt. _

_I won't risk that, Eris. That's why I can't see you anymore. But I promise I love you, and will always care for you. You've got friends who'll watch over you, now. Please don't come and find me. I want to believe you'll always be safe. I trust you. Please stay put…_

_Love always, your big brother, _

_Cobalt_

As Cobalt delivered that note he felt a strange feeling creep over him. A shiver ran down his spine. "_No…_" he whispered, but it was too late.

"Runt…on your feet. Now." Cobalt slowly stood, turning around just as slowly to face her trainer.

"Sir, I was just-"

"Damn it, did I instruct you to speak!" Stitch yelled, his hands balled into fists at his side. His eyes glowed unnaturally in the twilight. Cobalt swallowed hard and shut his mouth. Stitch glared over him for several moments. Sweat ran down Cobalt's face, but he dared not move to wipe it away. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Stitch turned away.

"You. Come with me. Now. Back to the warehouse." Cobalt had little choice but to follow Stitch, his arms still glued to his side, head down.

They reached Stitch's warehouse.

"On the track, Trainee, now. Run until I instruct you to stop." Stitch demanded, then disappeared. Cobalt licked his lips wearily, then began his run. _This isn't so bad…_ He thought silently to himself. _If this is all he makes me do, I'm getting off lucky._ However, deep in his heart, Cobalt knew this wasn't all Stitch had planned. He's seen other engines get beat for lesser crimes. _Starlight, don't let him hurt me. Don't let him kill me…_

Stitch appeared once more several minutes later. A long metal bar – about 2 feet long or so – was gripped in Stitch's gloved hands. Cobalt came to a halt and faced Stitch. Stitch strode over, gripped the metal bar tightly. Cobalt knew immediately what would happen. The 18-year-old engine closed his eyes tightly seconds before he felt a sharp sudden pain in his gut, so intense the boy was knocked off his feet and landed hard on the ground.

"Get up!" Stitch yelled, the fury strong in his voice. Cobalt took a deep breath before rising slowly to his feet. Another stab of pain struck him, this time in the side, and the boy fell over again.

"Get up!" A few more deep breaths were required this time, as Cobalt shakily managed to climb to his skates once more. And again the boy was knocked hard off his feet.

The process went on. Each time Cobalt was beat with the metal bar, Stitch demanded the boy get back up to face another blow. Time after time left Cobalt exhausted, barely able to get up. Finally after what seemed like at least 20 blows, Cobalt collapsed completely. Shudders coursed throughout his body as the young adult lay prone on the cold dirt ground. His face was pale and his sides, chest and back were covered with horrible black and purple bruises. Stitch took one step forward and brought his weight down on Cobalt's chest with his foot. Cobalt gagged, his eyes widening, his lungs unable to take in air for several moments. Stitch leaned down close, his breathing raspy in Cobalt's ear.

"And don't I ever catch you sneaking off without asking permission from myself again…" He growled, the threat ringing in his voice, clear as day. "Or I swear to the fuckin' Starlight, you will not live to regret it!" A hard kick was directed to Cobalt's skull then the engine stalked off, taking his metal weapon with him.

Cobalt lay groaning on the ground for hours. It grew extremely cold, and he began to tremble. Cobalt soon began to cough, hard, and blood ran down his mouth. The red and chrome engine rolled over onto his tender side. His bloodshot eyes closed, and the young engine prayed for death to come.

Again, Cobalt's prayers went unanswered. The first thing he saw when his eyes flickered open was a blurry figure above him and to his left. Cobalt gave a soft groan of pain and tilted his head slightly.

"Shh." Chastened a soft voice. A familiar voice. Yet Cobalt, his mind blurry, could not place it.

"Who?... Who?..." A gentle hand touched his forehead.

"Shh, it's Cosmic." There was a pause, as another female voice spoke, and the two talked back and forth.

"You have a fever, not to mention dozens of critical injuries." The 2nd voice informed him. "I suggest you take it easy and don't try to move or say anything." Cobalt's eyes flickered then closed.

"Yes, Miss…" He whispered before slipping back into unconsciousness once more.

The next time Cobalt awoke, he was alone. Cobalt lifted his head slightly and pain shot down his back. Whimpering in pain, he lay limp again, staring weakly up at the ceiling as shadows flickered back and forth. He recognized his room. He now remembered what happened. Stitch had beat him mercilessly, until the engine was nearly dead. But what happened after that? As hard as Cobalt tried, he could not come up with an answer.

"Cobalt?..." Cobalt looked over as far as he could without moving his head.

"Who's – who's there?" He asked nervously, terrified that Stitch had returned to finish him off. Someone tip-toed in.

"Coby, hun, it's Cosmic." She sat down ever-so-gently on his bedside, carefully stroking his forehead and cheek with her hand. "I was so worried." She whispered. "When I looked out my window last night and saw you lying there, I thought…" She swallowed. "I thought you were gone…" Cobalt licked his dry lips.

"I thought I was. For a moment." Cosmic sniffed back tears and leaned in close to Cobalt's face. "I managed to get help. Carlotta is here – she promised to look after you until you're, well, in the clear." Cosmic lightly touched her cheek to Cobalt's.

"I was terrified…"

Cobalt felt a sense of warmth wash over him. Cosmic had saved his life. Even with the incredible pain the engine was in, he now preferred life to the alternative.

"I was, Coby."

"I know…" Cobalt's voice came out a whisper. Cosmic wrapped her arms gently around the engine, her lips against his cheek. Cobalt closed his eyes, his thoughts filled with nothing but gratitude to Cosmic.

And loathing for Stitch.


End file.
